Yesterday's Reflections
by Star Koishii
Summary: The start of the school year is approaching, so Star and ChibiUsa try to have some fun. They soon meet a girl with fox ears and a tail...who introduce the two to her friends...and Star's new love.
1. Chapter One

Yesterday Reflections  
Disclaimers  
Yu Yu Hakusho OWNS! But Yoshihiro Togashi OWNS Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't! Same goes for Chibi-Usa I don't own her either. Now hence the disclaimer, and on to the fic!

Chapter 1

It was around the corner of Saru Street at the local manga store. At the seemingly infinite stack of the shoujo mangas, a girl was bent over. She was looking at the lower shelves of manga, flipping her ankle length hair away from her face with dazzling frosty violet eyes that seemed to glow with the sunlight, twinkling through the window. "Chibi-Usa…  
Chibi-Usa glanced from the Sailor Moon mangas ((A.N.: I would like to see myself on the cover of a manga too...)) over at the girl, with a questionable look. "What, Star?"  
The girl's name was Star. Sailor Star. She grinned over at Chibi-Usa and asked, "Should I get this one…or the Tokyo Mew Mew one…or the Wedding Peach!"  
Chibi-Usa sighed annoyingly, since she had been waiting for Star to pick a manga for over 10 minutes. "Just pick one! We're not supposed to read manga in school anyway. I wanna spend my last day of summer doing something really fun!"  
Star joined in with Chibi-Usa's sigh. "Alright, I'll get this one."  
They both happily strolled up to the counter, talking about the latest fall fashions and why they should replace school uniforms.  
Star slammed the manga and the money to pay for it in exact change down on the cashier table top with a bit extra force then usual, then realized it had made a rather loud noise. She looked up to see the cashier's facial expression to tell if they didn't care much, or they were angry. Something wasn't right. "Wait a minute…I haven't seen you here before…"  
The girl at the cashier, with ears sticking from the top of her head and a lavender tail swaying at the backside to match her lavender hair, gave a sheepish grin. "That's because I don't work here!" She looked over at the two girls and smiled.  
Star knew there was something to be taken care of, so she used the easiest method of solving the problem. "You don't work here! Then why the hell are you at the cashier!" Star rolled her eyes around the shop to check for any screaming managers that could cause some trouble. Yet, the no screaming managers meant time for the fox to give a quick explanation. "I'm Crystal! You can call me Crys-Chan. Aww, I just wanted to be friends with you! A little cash couldn't hurt either…" She quickly shut the money compartment of the machine, realizing what she had just said.  
Star's rather confused, angry frown had turned into her usual kind, bubbly smile that meant all was alright. "Oh, ok Crys. I'll be your friend!" She looked over back at Chibi-Usa. "C'mon, smile!"  
Even though Star had requested, Chibi-Usa did not smile. She was annoyed, angry, and distrusting at the moment. "She was about to steal money! Star, she's just some crazy person with weird ears who popped out of no-where! How can you trust people that easily?"  
Star and Crystal both peered back to her. The look Chibi-Usa gave to Star seemed agitated. The glare she gave to Crystal seemed just plain mean.  
Crystal gave quite a large sweatdrop, and a nervous smile. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? …Wanna come with me and meet my friends…then get some lemon tea?"  
Star was pretty happy to hear the words 'friends' and 'tea'. It was also obvious she would accept pretty easily. "Alrighty! I'll come with you…is lemon tea any good? I only had the regular kind."  
Chibi-Usa thought this to be a very bad idea, hearing the words 'come with me'. "Star, no you won't! We're not going anywhere with you, you crazy…crazy…THING!"  
Star was shocked at Chibi-Usa's answer. Chibi-Usa is usually very friendly. "Chibi-Usa! That's so mean! Come on, you wanted to do something fun! We'll have fun with all her friends and ya know what? We can get doughnuts too…" ((A.N. I don't care if you spell doughnuts as doughnuts or donuts. Just don't flame me for it.))  
Chibi-Usa licked her lips at the thought of doughnuts, which was almost impossible for her to resist. "Doughnuts…yummy! Alright, Star, Crystal! I'm in!"  
Crystal was finally happy that the girls were both trusting her completely, not to mention happiness for her lemon tea. "Ok! Lilly and Misty will meet us about halfway there! It's a pretty long walk though…"  
Star whispered the words "Hover Star" as lowly and quietly as she could, not to be heard by her friends. An amazingly bright star that shone the color pale yellow and glistened in the sunlight floated into the air. The starlight it gave off warmed the three faces. "There's no need to walk! This ish my hover-star."  
Crystal was stunned at what she saw with her very own eyes. Not so Chibi-Usa, she's seen it many many times before. Her face was still fairly happy to see the thing, knowing they wouldn't have to tire themselves walking long distances. "COOL!" Crystal blurted out. She simply stared at the floating star, then approached it and began to brush the stardust off it. "You mean we get to ride it? Where did you get that thing!"  
Star nodded her head just a small bit. "Yes, all the way to the café and home! Sorry you can't get one yourself, having power over and protecting the stars and yadda yadda yadda, I got my own. But enough gawking, let's just go already!"  
Her, Crystal, and Chibi-Usa sat on an edge of the star. As Star pointed ahead, the floating beam of starlight shot forward.

Out the door and through the street, dodging everything in it's path at incredible speeds. In no time, they had already arrived at a small corner shop, the meeting place of Crystal and her friends.  
There were two more Youkos, standing and waving for Crystal and the rest to see them. They both had the same ears and tails as Crystal, but in different colors. One was orange, and the other white.  
"Crys-Chan! That was so cool! What is that flying thing!" The orange one asked, while skipping her way over to the star. She patted it, walked around it looking to see if fire came out the bottom to power it up into the air.  
The white one still stood there, and looked upon the star. "Who are the other two?" She smiled to Star and Chibi-Usa.  
Crystal sharply pointed to Star and Chibi-Usa. "These are my new friends who caught me trying to steal money ;, She's Star, and that's Chibi-Usa."  
Star and Chibi-Usa waved a bit, and smiled. "Hello!", Star spoke up. "Hop on, we'll get our lemon tea!"  
Lilly ran over to the hover star, while Misty was already there. They had both grabbed an edge of the star, and once again, rocketed forth on their way to get their lemon tea and doughnuts.

It had only been another five minutes after Crystal's pointing of which way to go when the hover star pulled up to the front of the café. As quietly as Star was smirking and had whispered for the star to appear, she whispered "Star be gone…". She hopped off as the star flashed and made a noise, and the others, not so lucky, landed on the ground. They were enraged, and in a bit of pain.  
Lilly was most angry, and made her way over to a Star in hysterical laughter clenching her fist. "What was that for!"  
Star continued to laugh and laugh over again. "Haha! Happy, ha! Belated April Fools Day! Hahaha!" By now she had fallen on the ground and was rolling around and tearing in laughter.  
Lilly stepped on Star in rage. "I didn't think that was funny. THIS is funny!" Lilly made a gesture to the other girls and laughed.  
In no time, all 3 of the Youkos and Chibi-Usa found themselves stomping on Star for making them fall.  
"Ow! You guys! Stop that hurts!" She shrieked, as the other girls continued to stomp on her. The tears of laughter fell off of Star's face. "WILL YOU STOP IT FOR PETE'S SAKE?"  
The other girls began to stop laughing and stop kicking at Star as she jumped up, and gently brushed the dust and dirt off herself. "Can we just go get our tea already?"  
Misty jumped up into the air, her pointer finger raised. "Correction! Let's go get our lemon tea!"  
She lead the girls into the café, them all laughing and smiling at the thought of lemon tea. Star had never had a lemon tea, and was starting to get a tad bit impatient waiting so long for it. She was dazed and started to ponder, her finger on her nose.  
The others pointed to Star and giggled quietly at Star's pondering, knowing she's not noticing. Star continued to press her finger on her nose. "Do they have a bar here…? I could go for some sake. It tastes like rice...that's cause it ish rice, but y'know..."  
Crystal muttered out a "No" while laughing along with the others. "You've--ha! Had sake before! That's so cool!" After she stopped talking she rested her head on the table and pounded it in laughter.  
Star took her finger off her nose and looked around for anything that could possibly be funny. "What was so funny? Why are you laughing so much?" Was it something I said?" Lilly shook her head at Crystal, meaning not to tell Star what she had done. Crystal nodded back at her. "Nothing, just a funny thought came "Hey, Star." He moved aside Star's schoolbag, and across my head." Everyone but Star had a wide grin placed on their face.  
Star raised an eyebrow in confusion and had a strange expression on her face. "…Anyways. Yeah, I get sake at home. The legal drinking age there is 11, not like here where it's 21."  
The three Youkos had their eyes widened at the sweet thought of having sake. Lilly asked in some angelic voice, "Can we go there one day?" Their peering eyes got closer and closer into Star's face.  
Star sighed, then pushed them away. "Yeah, sure. Just not today. I'm not in the mood to go home to Auctioning Day. Then she smiled. "You know what? I'll go get the doughnuts and lemon tea. What kind of doughnuts would you like?"  
The responses of the types of doughnuts they wanted were all different.  
"Strawberry frosted!"  
"Plain."  
"The kind with sprinkles!"  
"Lemon frosted.", Crystal requested. The others turned their vision over to Crystal and broke out into laughter. Star laughed while walking up. "Alright, I'll go get the stuff! Haha!

Star strolled back with the doughnuts and lemon tea, balancing everything on the tray by walking slowly, as carefully as possible. Everyone reached across the table and to the tray to get their food. Star gave them a harsh glare. "You guys are such pigs! Form a single file line or something…" She crossed her arms over her chest, then giggled a bit and sat down.  
Everyone else began to munch on their doughnuts and lemon tea while having a conversation about Crystal loving lemon, Star stared off into the corners of the café. Something had caught her eye. The other girls looked at Star, then shared a glance with each other. Chibi-Usa stretched her arm out and subtly poked her. Star had no reaction to it.  
Chibi-Usa softly explained to Star, "Star…what are you staring at? You're starting to scare us…" The Youkos giggled.  
Star only continued to stare ahead, barely blinking, only to see what she had been staring at for quite a while. "Eh, what? Oh…what I'm staring at? Him…" She pointed to where the boy was sitting, across the café and a couple of rows to the left. "Over there…"  
Everyone looked to the direction where Star pointed, looking to see who the boy was. When their eyes finally found him, all the girls except Lilly squealed in delight. He had long red hair, and striking green eyes, that shined from the light that beamed through the window. He was lounging at the table, reading a long book, distracting him from the coffee on a little tray that was getting cold.  
Chibi-Usa smiled and in a mocking voice, explained, "You know…he's pretty cute…but since when do you like boys?"  
Crystal and Misty smiled so very wide. "Ooooh! Star likes Chichi-Chan!" Crystal continued to babble. "You could make a perfect couple!"  
Lilly's fox ears twitched as the grimace on her face got nastier with everyone's squealing. "Don't lookie him!" Her act of rage was picking up Star's doughnut and slamming it on the ground, watching it get smushed.  
Star swiftly turned around, her hair almost getting into her tea. Almost looking she was to kill someone, with a face like Shishiwakamaru's ((A.N. For those of you that don't watch Yu Yu Hakusho, he's got some scary faces Oo;)) "Why can't I lookie him! AND THAT WAS MY DOUGHNUT!" Star needed her payback, and that was throwing Lilly's doughnut at her face. She grew only angrier at the fact that she'd missed.  
Lilly spoke out in a saddened voice, one so dreary everyone turned to listen. "I liked him way before you did, so keep your paws off of him!" She pouted, turned towards the exit and treaded out the door. Star stood up and banged her fist on the table. "YOU OWE ME A DOUGHNUT!" She stared at Lilly as she faded away into the city crowd.


	2. Chapter Two

A.N.  
Ish Star-chan, and I ish back! Sorry about this chapter. It's a real stinkaroo. I have two things to apologize for ((Haha...two things...chapter two...xD)) One: It's REAL MAD SHORT! Two: It's about the depressing first day of school. I know, no one wants to read school-related shit in the summer, but just do it ;-; Have fun! ((Or try. --))

Chapter Two

It was the next morning. The Sailor Moon shaped alarm clock that was perched up on the night-table next to her began to ring out a song. The song bursting out of the alarm clock forced Star to leave her happy little dreams, and to wake up in shock. "AHHHHH!" She yelled, and tumbled off her bed, sharply scratching her arm on her night-table, and was hanging upside down, dangling from her sheets that wrapped around her. The noise of the alarm clock started to taunt Star. She carefully untangled herself from the sheets that trapped her, snatched her alarm clock from the night-table and chucked it against the wall. She got up out of bed, stretching her arms high up. She pressed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat. "Waah! So fast…I don't wanna go to school…" Just a short half hour later, Star was walking out of the door, the heavy schoolbag full of new books, weighing her down. She looked all prim and proper in her pressed school uniform, her hair left down, flowing all over her backside, swaying with her wherever she went. "I hate this uniform, I hate these books, I hate school! I hate today! I HATE TODAY!" A few passerbys started to stare at Star as she rampaged on her way…to school…((A.N. DUN DUN DUN!))  
It was her first year of junior high, the new school bell rang as Star was wandering around in the halls trying to find her first class. "This stupid new bell sounds like a freaking doorbell…ding dong ding dong I'M OUT OF IT!" The few other students still in the halls passing by started to stare at Star as she rampaged on her way to class. She peeked in through the door heading into her language class, knowing she was at least 10 minutes late. She tried to sneak her way in while skimming around the room for an empty desk, but the teacher caught her and slammed a ruler hard on a desk, causing the other students to cringe. "I guess you're the only one left, Hoshi. You're late!" She tapped her foot, waiting for a pitiful, traditional excuse from Star.  
"Teach, it's Star. And I'm late because…" Star pretended to tremble and whimper like she was about to cry. "Well, my cat got stuck up in a tree and I had to go climb it and bring her to the vet, and…" She covered her face with her hands and pretended to go into hysterics.  
One of the other students rose their hand and blurted out, "Why would you have to bring her to the vet?"  
"Because…the branch…it went through her…" She sobbed while trotting off to find a vacated desk to sit at and cry at some more. Her improvisation skills were one of her strengths. Quick, witty, and just plain ridiculous.  
Chibi Usa, who was sitting on the other side of the room, looked at Star's fake crying and the teacher's stunned reaction with disgust, and thought, "What? She doesn't have a cat…"  
Throughout the whole class, instead of listening to the courses Star would be taking for that year, she started to doodle all over her notebooks. Hearts drawn in pink milky pen with S.S. + C.C. "Me plus Chichi…heart-ness…"  
At the end of class, all the students were patting her on the back and trying to "console" her, over the story of her "injured cat", which she would translate to "I didn't feel like getting up it's too freaking early for this damn doorbell noise."  
Star ignored all of the extra attention and scurried off to her next class, her worst class, math. This class was close, so she arrived on time.

The math teacher, ((A.N. Anything this teacher does, looks like, or says is entirely based on my 7th grade math teacher, whose name will not be mentioned. You'll see what I had to go through.)) dressed in a horrible mix of 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and old people's clothes, with her thinning hair and oddly shaped body grinning cheezily at the class "Find a seat! Find your seat! Stay in your seat!"  
The students just seemed to give her a stare. There was no expression in it except "Oh my God. I'm in for it." No one blinked.  
Star perched herself up on the desk next to a girl's. With fox ears and a tail swaying at her backside. "Cry--Crystal? You're in my class?" She smiled, and waved a little bit as she dangled her legs off the table and planted them on an empty chair.  
"That's right! Isn't that cool?" She peered over to Star's notebook. "Hey! What's with the hearts and letters and stuff?"  
Star blushed a little bit and hid the notebooks away. "It's Sailor Star, me, duh--ness, and C C stands for Chichi..."  
Crystal started to laugh a bit at Star's mistake. "Star, his name is Shuuichi Minamino…we just call him Chichi. And if Lilly sees that, she'll have your head on a spit!" She put a little scary demon expression on her face and joked around. "Head on a spit. Head kabobs. That's what Lilly will make out of you…"  
Star started to shake her head in fear and almost wailed. "I don't want my head on a spit! And shit, that was in milky pen! I can't change the mistake either! I couldn't possibly take away Lilly's koi--ness…" She banged her fist on her desk, and stared as a pencil rolled off of it.  
Crystal started to shuffle a few papers nervously and stuffed them in her binder without care. Star tried to get a glance at the papers, but her vision is terrible, and half of it was stuffed away. "Crys, what were those papers?" Her eyes widened at her curiosity, but you know what that does for the cat. Which in Star's case, does not exist.  
Crystal smiled with a huge sweatdrop trickling down the back of her head. "Those were lemon fics! Don't tell anyone, I could get in huge trouble if a teacher found them…" She waved her arm behind her head trying to wipe the sweatdrop off, trying not to look suspicious.  
Star scratched her head and looked by the door hoping everyone wouldn't get here and class would never start. "A lemon fic? Are they about lemons? Like yellow sour lemons that you shouldn't put in your eye?" She grinned and tried to take away the fics so she could read them. Crystal defensively slapped Star's hand. "You can't take these out! Hey, why don't you come over after school and read them at home? I could introduce you to Chichi-chan if he's there. How's that sound?"  
Star's eyes lit up at being able to meet the boy she liked and finding out what a lemon fic was. She started to think silly things about lemons dancing and turning into lemon tea. "That'll be fun! And Chichi too!" She was smiling at Crystal until the math teacher came around.  
The math teacher broke her chalk in half, getting chalk dust all over Star and screeched, "Get your tushies off the table!" ((A.N. My math teacher actually said that to me...she said that!))


	3. Chapter Three

A.N. Hello there! It's Sailor Star: Scum of the Earth! Just shoot me now, this chapter is onlya tad bit longer than the last one. But I happen to like this chappy a lot, and I hope you will too. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

The clock struck three, and the doorbell sounding bell rang, and all the students moped their way out of the school building and on their way home. Crystal and Star were walking together on the way to Crystal's house.  
Star was walking a little faster then Crystal, anxious to meet Shuuichi. "Crys! Are we there yet?" She started to pester Crystal, she's asked that about ten times already.  
Crystal was royally annoyed, and was about to be threatening. "If you ask that one more time...we won't go meet him xx" She stopped at the sign that said "Don't walk" in the middle of the intersection.  
Star continued to walk backwards out into the intersection. "Oh! I won't ask that again!" Star had no idea she was putting herself in danger.  
Crystal screamed and ran out after her a little bit, but not too far. "Star! Stop! CAR!" She sighed and then started to scream again.  
A car was speeding down the road and heading towards Star's way. Star spinned around and realized the car coming, and tried to get out of it's way. The car hit Star and she went flying into a stop sign and landed hard on the ground, her schoolbag was stuck under the tire of the car that hit her, she was smiling, but struggling to get up and ran her fingers through her hair to check for blood. People in the intersection ran towards her nervously.  
"Heh heh...ow..." She rubbed her head, stood up and started to brush the dust off of herself. She looked around to see all the people surrounding her, and the driver of the car that hit her stepped out and gave her a thousand apologies.  
"OH MY GOD, STAR! HEH HEH OW! YOU JUST GOT HIT BY A FREAKING CAR!" She ran over to Star and started to inspect her head to see if she was bleeding. Star smiled, and turned to all the people and the driver. "It's ok, that was my fault. I get hit by cars all the time, I'm used to it by now..."  
All the passerbys just stared at Star unbelievingly, then started to walk away and get on with the rest of their lives.  
Crystal took Star by the hand and ran as quickly as she could out of the intersection. "Let's just get home! You're an embarrassment..."  
Star grinned and tried to keep up with Crystal. "That's what I wanted the whole time! Let's go-ness!" She was starting to ache from the mix of getting hit by a car and running to catch up with Crystal.

They arrived at Crystal's house. Star reached up to press the doorbell.  
Crystal grabbed her hand and laughed at her. "This is my house, remember? You don't have to ring that!"  
Star giggled and sighed. "I'm such an idiot..."  
They both walked in the door to Crystal's house, and a few yards from them, of course, Shuuichi was sitting at the kitchen table concentrating on his homework. He was working on his calculus with his advanced history piled neatly on the side next to him. He heard the two walk in the door, looked up, and smiled. "Welcome home, Crystal. Who's your friend?" He shuffled his papers away.  
"She's Star! Star, this is Shuuichi!" She took Star by the hand and took her over to greet Shuuichi.  
Star bowed a little bit to Shuuichi. "Hi, I'm Star. Nice to meet you, Shuuichi..." She stood back up and looked to Crystal.  
Shuuichi held his hand out and smiled. "Hello, Star. Nice to meet you too." He expected a handshake.  
Star slowly reached out to grab his hand and tried not to blush, then gripped his hand and shook it. She turned to Crystal again and blushed a little bit once more.  
The girls were about to hop up the stairs to go read lemon fics, but the idea was vanished with Shuuichi's words. "Crystal, Vincent called while you were at school. And so did Kaworu...and Peruru...they wanted to meet you at the hotel."  
Crystal gasped in happiness. "YEAH! Well, Star, you have to leave now because I have to go meet up with the boys I already know what they want!" She started to dash up the stairs to go change and freshen up.  
Star was pretty mad that she had to leave all of a sudden. "Hey! What about those lemon things? I wanna know what they are that's why I came here!" She pouted and stared at Crystal.  
Crystal continued to run up the stairs in a hurry. "We can read one on our way to school tomorrow! Bye Star!" She was out of sight and in her room getting changed.  
Star just stood there and stared. Then she turned around and looked over to Shuuichi. "Do you know what a lemon fic ish?" She hoped he knew, because she didn't feel like waiting until the next morning.  
Shuuichi sighed and a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. "Yes, I do...it's pretty much a...uh...it's about people having sex...she likes the ones with two boys the best."  
Star stared at Shuuichi in shock. "Ish there something wrong with her? That's disgusting! She's right about the teachers killing her if they found it--ness. Well, I'm gonna go. Bye Shuuichi!" She waved and headed out the door.  
Shuuichi smiled and waved back to her. "Bye, Star." He watched her leave the house, then listened as Crystal stormed down the stairs.  
Crystal was dressed in a micro micro mini skirt, and a skin tight tube top that showed off her stomach. She was wearing matching little flip flops. "Ok Chichi I'm going see ya later!"  
Shuuichi dug his face into the table. "Crys, why are you wearing that? Take that off..." He looked up and Crystal and frowned in disapprovment.  
Crystal smiled and grinned to Shuuichi. She took his comment the wrong way. "No, you're my great uncle! If I did, Star would get mad!" She started to make her way out the door.  
Shuuichi demanded, "Crystal, stop. At least wear something over that. And why would Star get mad?" He looked at Crystal, who stopped at the doorway.  
Crystal turned around and looked to Shuuichi, and smiled. "Yes, she would be mad! She has a gigantic crush on you, wasn't it obvious? See ya later, Chichi!"  
She trotted out and closed the door on her way to the Bishounen Hotel, where she pretty much lived.  
Shuuichi stared at Crystal deeply, then stared where he was staring before when Crystal was out of sight. "She what?"


	4. Chapter Four

A.N.Sailor Star reporting for duty! Hi there! Unlike you've expected, you're not going to hear me complain about this chapter. I like it! You get to meet another one of my OCs, Atsumi! ((If you haven't already found out, Star's my OC, too.)) Also, you hear about King Keishou! Where's Star from, anyways! You're gonna have to keep reading and waiting xD This chapter isn't uber short like the others, but not real long, either. I PROMISE, Chapter five will be SOOOOO long! Like Chapter One! Like this A.N --; I bet you guys all are hankering to burn this A.N. and get to my story, so here it ish! Yesterday's Reflections: Chapter Four!

Chapter 4  


It was the next day. The sun was shining bright, it was warm and a little breezy. It's what most people would call the most perfect day of the year. Star moped with her schoolbag carrying her down, her hair not as shiny as the last day, and her school uniform was wrinkled. "It's the most beautiful day of the year and I have to go to school! This isn't fair!" As she approached the front of the building where all the students were waiting outside for the bell to ring. Star saw Crystal sitting on the bottom stair talking to Lilly and Misty. She threw her schoolbag aside and ran over to Crystal. "Crystal!"  
Crystal waved and smiled. "Star! I have great news for you!" She closed her eyes and let the sunlight bask on her before they had to go inside. The bell rang and all the students got up and started to walk inside. Crystal was walking side with Star.  
"What's the good news?" She was anticipated to hear as she shuffled her books into her bag. Crystal was almost exploding to tell the news. "I told Chichi you liked him! Isn't that great?" She started to dance in little annoying circles around Star in her own glee.  
Star stared expressionless at the ground. She let her schoolbag go, flopping and spilling books everywhere. "Crystal...WHAT! YOU TOLD HIM THAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!" She pouted, then glared at Crystal with eyes that simply say, "Chinet says I'm going to strangle you, the best way." ((A.N. Anyone see that commercial?))  
It had already been a few minutes later, and the late bell was dinging it's annoying little doorbell song. Crystal was shocked and ran in. "I'll talk to you later, I'm already late!" She ran off into the school building, mixing in with the rest of the crowd.  
Star sighed and sat on the school steps. If a teacher came by, she would be to say she sprained her wrist by carrying that heavy schoolbag. "Great, a perfect way to start the school year. Could things get any worse!" She should have held her tongue, a boy wearing a pink school uniform was trotting towards her. "Yeah, I guess it could." She muttered a couple creative ways to kill Crystal the next time she saw her.  
Shuuichi shuffled his way through the bright green grass and up onto the school steps, and sat down next to her.  
Star was silent. She tried to look at Shuuichi's face, but she could only look at the ground. "I...I don't know what to say..." She rested her head on her hands, and her elbows on her knees, with a depressed look on her face. She thought to herself, "No. NOW it can't get worse."  
Shuuichi let out a slight laugh, the smiled at Star. "Look at me, will ya? I know she's a big blabbermouth..."  
Star tilted her head up, but was still looking a bit of a different way, only seeing Shuuichi in the corner of her eye. "Well, I know that now..." She started to snap out of her nervousness and look fully at Shuuichi.  
Shuuichi kept the light smile he had on his face before. "...but that's ok. Would you like to go out on Friday night?" He picked up his schoolbag out of his lap, and put it aside, knowing they would be there for just a little bit longer.  
Star's eyes of worry turned to happy, unbelieving eyes. "Oh, I'd be happy to!" She shuffled through her bag to find a pen and a little slip of paper. She drew it out of her messy front compartment, and started to scribble in her address and phone number. She handed the piece of paper to Shuuichi, blushing a bit, then started to zipper up her bag. She turned to Shuuichi, waiting for a response.  
Shuuichi took the little piece of paper and slipped it neatly in his pocket. "Thank you. I'll pick you up at 7 this Friday." He gathered his books up and got up from the stairs. "We really should get to class. We're already fifteen minutes late."  
Star lifted her bags up too, and started to drift off to her classes. She turned around and waved. "Bye Shuuichi!" She blushed a little bit more.  
Shuuichi turned around back to her. "You're blushing. You're cute when you do that..." He turned around and walked away, already far down the sidewalk.  
A grumpy old lady was hovering behind Star, gripping her ruler. "Get to class! You're late!"  
Star turned around and snapped at the teacher. "Whoa! Where the hell did you come from! Ok, I'll go." 

The school day was over and Star was dancing along the cracks of the sidewalks on her way home. She played a happy little melody on her high pitched piccolo. The warmth from the sun lightened her spirits. Every passerby was looking over to Star, trying to assume what she was so happy about. She pranced her way in the door and started to spin around in circles. "Ah, yesh! I'm so happy! This ish the bestest day of my life " She threw her schoolbag into the middle of the room and spun around a few times, landing on the couch a bit wobbly. "What a great day..."

It was finally Friday, at about 6:45 in the evening. Star's outfit was picked out long before, a coral shirt in the baby-doll shape. The sleeves draped down all the way to the middle of her palms. In the back, the shirt was loose and open, yet still able to retain its dramatic folds. It was shirred just below her bosom, flowing like a curtain all the way to her lower hips where the shirt ended. A matching little bow was propped up onto the top center of her shirt. She wore simple white pants, which clung perfectly to her slim legs.  
The window seemed to almost stare back at Star as she mindlessly set her eyes on what laid in front of her. "Come on, already!" Her fists slammed onto the windowsill a couple few hundred million times in her impatience.  
A creaking noise could be heard, coming from the window. While Star was repetitively bashing the windowsill, a shadow lurked behind her. This wasn't just some ordinary shadow, it was that of another girl. Her appearance was blocked off by the darkness that started to set in as the sun faded away into the horizon.  
"Eheheheh…BOO!"  
"AH!"  
"Hi, Star "  
"Atsumi, you son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here!"  
"It's Keishou Day. He wants your panties oo"  
The face fault planted upon Star's face was like no other. Her eyes slowly began to sink into the back of her head. Any space the eyes formally used up was replaced by her gigantic gaping mouth. "But I can't! I'm going on a date! IN 15 MINUTES!" She collapsed on the floor. Star wasn't dead or unconscious, but she for some reason had the need to do that. "Assumi…you've gotsa be kidding me!"  
Atsumi gave a feeble attempt to wiggle the Star blob off her foot, but Star just stuck there like an astronaut does when he's somewhere on "Ur Anus", mutant alien pirates are attacking his ship and there's no more shampoo. "Get off of me, Star-chan! I'm not Assumi, I'm Atsumi. Yup. Keishou Day isn't next week. Try to break up Star with whoever she's dating Day is next week…Wow, that sucks for you. You're going on a date now, arentchya?"  
"Did I NOT JUST SAY THAT!", Star "cleverly" retorted, angrily crossing her arms.  
Atsumi almost spat the words "Uh…whatever. If you're not gonna show up, you have to give him TWO pairs of your undies and he's gonna beat the living shit outta your new boyfriend." on Star's poor, pretty dressed up date face. Atsumi gave a sheepish mean smirk, looking down unto Star.  
Star stared. "Keishou couldn't beat his way out of a paper bag."  
Atsumi put her finger on her nose, as most Matatakians do to show that they are in some sort of confusion. "You're right. But still. He'll hire a butler to do it I don't know."  
"Fine. Go get two pairs of clean white underwearses outta my drawer and LEAVE!"  
"Ughies, fine. Don't be a bitch about it, or I'LL beat the shit outta your new boyfriend!"  
"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Star yanked Atsumi's finger and swiped it away from her nose.  
Atsumi trotted up the sparkling stairs and disappeared into the upper hallway of her house. Right, Atsumi's house. It is her house. She figured it would be a good idea to save up for a house on Earth 15 years ago, but then she said it was a sucky idea and gave it to Star, since she lives on Earth half the time, anyway. Most people would think Star was some kind of rich orphan with wealthy grandparents, considering the fact that she lives in the house by herself.

Star let out a lone sigh as Atsumi left the residence, but she soon realized that Shuuichi would be arriving at her doorstep in just a few minutes. The only thing to do was to wait for Shuuichi's knocking on the door…


End file.
